Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring an air volume of a blower motor.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, to monitor the air volume of an air conditioning system, an anemometer or an air volume meter is installed at the air outlet or in the ventilation duct. However, to achieve the monitoring, additional hardware and complex wiring are required. This increases the production cost.